Clockwork Ruins Galaxy
The Clockwork Ruins Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is located in World 6. It takes place in a temple like area, with statues of many creatures. It includes new gimmicks too such as rolling platforms and walls that can push Mario out of the gravitational force. Pegs are also in this galaxy, and are used to reach the Power Star. The main obstacles in the galaxy are spikes, but there are also millstones that can crush Mario. Octoombas and Pumpkinhead Goombas are common enemies here. To unlock the galaxy complete mission 1 of the Melty Monster Galaxy. Planets- Starting Planet- The Starting Planet is where the player at first lands. Two Pumpkinhead Goombas are encountered at the beginning. The planet has 4 odd-looking millstones that the player must use to get to the Launch Star. Many Octoombas are found on the millstones. Below the second and fourth millstones are areas of land that protect the player if he falls. Under the fourth millstone is a Hungry Luma that requires Mario to feed it 30 Coins. If they do so, they are taken to the Ledge Hammer Planet. If you take the Launch Star at the end of the millstones, you are sent to the Pushing Wall Planet. Pushing Wall Planet- The Pushing Wall Planet is filled with Pumpkinhead Goombas. Hense the name, the planet's main obstacles are walls that push with gravitational force. This causes the player to fall into a Black Hole and lose a life similar to a Pushy Wall. The objective of this planet is to free the Luma trapped in a cage. The player must climb to the top left where they should find a switch similar to those in the Gusty Garden Galaxy of the first game. After the player hits the switch the walls fall apart and the gravity changes. The player must make their way to the Ground Pound Switch on the bottom and Ground Pound it. This frees the Luma. The Luma transforms into the Millstone Planet leaving behind a Launch Star. Ledge Hammer Planet- The Ledge Hammer Planet can be accessed by feeding the Hungry Luma 30 Coins on the Starting Planet. The planet is only visited during the mission "The Ledge Hammer Trap". This planet has six Ledge Hammers on it. Getting hit by a Ledge Hammer automatically kills Mario so you must time the attack to get past them. The ground moves in a circular pattern and has many pieces of it cut out. Electric fences also appear on this planet. There are two of the helpful Time Switches that the player can use to slow down the Ledge Hammers. After the player passes the first Ledge Hammers they will find a green Warp Pipe that will take the player to the upper area of the planet. The same five Ledge Hammers are found here, but the cracks in the wall will tell you where they will hit. There are no Time Switches up here. At the end of the upper area is a Power Star. Millstone Planet The Millstone Planet is the last planet Mario visits in this galaxy. It is made up of three distinct areas. The first area has millstones falling from the sky and roll downhill. The player should use the indents in the stones to avoid being crushed. The specific area is where the Comet Medal is located. The second area has a spiked ground and walls that the player must avoid. Pegs are also found here. The player can Wall-Jump off of the two millstones in order to reach the final area. Here the player should take the elevator and hit the switch to make millstones fall from the sky. The player must use the millstones to reach the pegs. Then the player can reach the Power Star. Missions- Time for Adventure The player will first land on the Starting Planet. The must avoid or defeat the two Pumpkinhead Goombas and hop onto the millstones. They need to avoid falling off the millstones and the Octoomba's attacks. If they want to complete "The Ledge Hammer Trap" they should feed the Hungry Luma thirty Coins. If they want to continue, the player should take the Launch Star to the Pushing Wall Planet. In this planet, the player should avoid the Pumpkinhead Goombas and pushing walls while trying to reach the top left area. They should hit the switch at the top then make their way to the Ground Pound Switch. located to the south. Hitting it frees the caged Luma. It will transform into the Millstone Planet leaving behind a Launch Star. The player should take the Launch Star to the Millstone Planet and avoid being crushed by millstones or hurt by spikes. At the end the player should hit a switch to make millstones fall from the sky. The player must climb the millstones and use the peg to reach the Power Star. Enemies *Pumpkinhead Goombas *Octoombas *Elite Octoombas *Goombas Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Pushing Wall Planet *Millstone Planet The Adventure of the Purple Coins The player must collect 100 Purple Coins on the Starting Planet. They have a time limit of five minutes and the enemies are absent. The Power Star will appear on the fourth millstone once all Purple Coins have been collected. Enemies *None Planets Visited *Starting Planet The Ledge Hammer Trap The player must collect 30 Coins on the Starting Planet. After they have the amount they should feed them to the Hungry Luma below the fourth millstone. The Hungry Luma will transform into the Ledge Hammer Planet leaving behind a Launch Star, which the player must use. When you arrive here you will see the montrous Ledge Hammers hitting the ground and the wall above. You must carefully navigate through the first part and take the green Warp Pipe to the second area. Here you must again carefully navigate around the other four Ledge Hammers. Once this is done, you can reach and collect the Power Star. Enemies *Pumpkinhead Goombas *Octoombas *Ledge Hammers Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Ledge Hammer Planet Green Star 1 The player must redo the "Time For Adventure" mission. However, when they get on the third millstone the Green Power Star will be right above it. The player can easily jump and Spin to get it. Enemies *Pumpkinhead Goombas *Octoombas Planets Visited *Starting Planet Green Star 2 The player should redo the "Time For Adventure" mission. The second Green Star is located on the Pushing Wall Planet. The player should change the gravitatinal force (hit the switch) so that they will be walking on the walls. The player can do one of the two options: they can do a backwards somersault followed by a Star Spin to get to the borders of the level or have a pushing wall push them towards the border. The Green Star is on the top right corner. Enemies *Pumpkinhead Goombas *Octoombas Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Pushing Wall Planet Green Star 3 The player should redo the "Time For Adventure" mission. The final Green Star is located on the Millstone Planet. The player shoudl travel through the Millstone Planet until they reach the part where the Power Star is. The player should see the Green Star in the distance. The player must climb onto a millstone and begin to head towards the Star. Once they are close enough, they should perform a somersault followed by a Star Spin to reach it. Enemies *Pumpkinhead Goombas *Octoombas *Elite Octoombas *Goombas Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Pushing Wall Planet *Millstone Planet Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy 2